


The Voicemail

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Theon leaves a voicemail.





	The Voicemail

_Hey, Robb, It`s Theon again._

_I just wanted to say I`m sorry._

_And I need to tell you something. I_

_love you. Always have. Always will._

_Bye, Robb._


End file.
